Amor É
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tem em mãos uma difícil tarefa para o seu professor de Poções. Afinal, o que é para ele o Amor?


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Agosto 2010

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos.

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Scorpius Malfoy tem em mãos uma difícil tarefa para o seu professor de Poções. Afinal, o que é para ele o Amor?

* * *

**N/A: **a minha entrada para o I Challenge Scorpius/Rose do 6V. Porque um dia vamos dominar o mundo! XD Espero que gostem tanto da fic quanto eu gostei de a escrever e um obrigado especial à Jane Potter Skywalker e à Deh Malfoy, as betas de serviço. ;)

/_revisada em 2013 porque havia algo a incomodar-me relativamente a esta fic e encontrei por fim o documento original :p_

Faço votos de um excelente ano lectivo para todos e vemo-nos sempre que eu tiver oportunidade de aparecer por aqui.

Beijinhos!

* * *

**AMOR É…**

_- Bolas!_

Albus Potter levantou os olhos do seu _Livro Básico dos Feitiços, Nível 5_, franzindo levemente o sobrolho perante a atitude do seu melhor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, que atirara com a mala dos livros para cima da mesa com relativa violência.

- Boa tarde para ti também! – comentou ele, fingindo não reparar que Scorpius se sentara no lugar à sua frente com maus modos e com cara de quem acabara de receber um castigo para os próximos cinquenta anos. – A manhã até que nem correu muito mal. Fui mordido por um Gerânio na aula de Herbologia, mas não foi nada de preocupante, obrigado por perguntares. E sim, estas costeletas estavam espectaculares, mas eu estava cá com uma fome…

Mas Scorpius continuava emburrado e parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra do que ele dissera. Fechando o manual, Albus debruçou-se sobre a mesa na direcção dele, ostentando uma expressão trocista:

- Que se passa, Scorpie? A mamã esqueceu-se de mandar a cartinha esta manhã a dizer que gosta muito de ti?

- Meti-me numa alhada com o Sloane – murmurou o rapaz, que mais uma vez fizera orelhas moucas ao seu comentário.

- O Sloane?!

Albus virou a cabeça para a mesa comprida onde os professores terminavam o seu almoço. De copo na mão, o simpático e divertido professor de Poções ria de uma piada que a colega de Astronomia lhe contava ao ouvido.

- Ninguém se mete em alhadas com o Sloane! – comentou, sempre sarcástico. – O que é que fizeste, preparaste uma das tuas poções malucas e pegaste-lhe fogo à masmorra? Afogaste alguém no teu caldeirão? – o seu rosto esguio foi trespassado por uma expressão de esperança sonhadora – Foi o Travers?

- Foi uma estupidez! – Scorpius gritou tão alto que duas colegas Gryffindor olharam para ele, obviamente chocadas, levando-o a encolher-se e, claro, baixar o tom de voz antes de prosseguir. – Nós estávamos a fazer as nossas poções em grande cavaqueira com o Sloane, tu sabes como são aquelas aulas, até que alguém se lembrou se lhe perguntar qual era a poção mais perigosa de todas. E ele respondeu imediatamente: "Mas isso nem se pergunta: a Amortentia, claro!".

- Amor_quê_?

- É a poção de amor mais forte do mundo! – explicou o rapaz com a impaciência que tinha reservada sempre que Albus demonstrava não ter os mesmos conhecimentos que ele. – E eu disse-lhe que a resposta dele não fazia sentido nenhum, quer dizer, uma estúpida poção de _amor_, o que é ela pode ter de tão especial? Mas o Sloane não se convenceu. Começou a dizer que eu não compreendia os perigos de um amor doentio e obsessivo, que era ainda muito novo para entender… e tu sabes que eu detesto que me digam isso! Tivemos uma discussão enorme…

- Então, o quê?, ele vai trancar-te nas masmorras durante o próximo mês?

- Não! – Scorpius bufou de descrença, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa, amuado. – Vou ter de escrever uma composição sobre o que é o amor até amanhã!

Albus, que imaginava já todo o tipo de desgraças a sucederam-se na sua mente, desde ser pendurado de cabeça para baixo no topo da torre mais alta até ser utilizado como _quaffle_ no próximo jogo de Quidditch, engasgou-se de tanto rir.

- Não tem piada!

- Ah ah ah, uma composição… sobre o amor! – o rapaz ria agora tão alto que as duas colegas pegaram nos livros e decidiram abandonar o Salão, ofendidas pelo seu comportamento. – Claro que tem piada! Desculpa lá, Scorpius, mas tu apareces aqui com essas trombas só porque tens de escrever uma composição? Se não existisses tinhas de ser inventado!

- Posso saber qual é a piada? Também gostava de me rir um bocado!

Rose Weasley acabava de ocupar o lugar vago ao lado de Scorpius, olhos brilhando de curiosidade, rosto afogueado e cabeleira despenteada, parecendo muito interessada na conversa dos dois.

- Outra?! Mas que é isto, invasão de mesa de equipa? – queixou-se o primo, apontando um longo indicador na direcção deles. – Desamparem-me a loja que eu tenho mais que fazer do que aturar-vos!

- Claro, Albus – sem ligar nenhuma ao seu comentário, a jovem virou a cara para o lado. – De que é que ele se estava a rir?

De cabeça baixa, Scorpius encolheu os ombros, brincando com a ponta da toalha de linho branco que lhe caía para o colo. Parecia agora demasiado envergonhado da sua atitude para conseguir encarar quem quer que fosse.

- O Scorpie está chateado porque tem um trabalho de casa difícil para o professor Sloane. Vai ter de escrever uma composição sobre o _amor_!

Os olhos cinzentos do visado contraíram-se na direcção do melhor amigo. Albus e a sua boca grande, nunca resistiam a meter a sua colherada!

Como já seria de esperar, a seriedade no rosto de Rose foi distorcida por um assimétrico sorriso trocista que não agoirava nada de bom. Era a sua maneira de ganhar tempo para o ataque.

- O pequeno Scorpie tem de escrever uma composição sobre o amor! – gargalhou ela, estendendo o braço e despenteando-lhe o cabelo. – Mas como, se ele não sabe o que é o amor?

- Tenho a composição perfeita para ti! «Amor é… a razão pela qual vim ao mundo!»

- «Amor é aquilo que eu ainda não conheço!»

- «O que é o amor?»

Sem reparar no estardalhaço que estavam a fazer, caíram no riso e esqueceram-se do que mais tinham a dizer. Albus dobrara-se sobre a mesa e enterrara a cabeça nos braços, Rose encaixara o lado direito da face na palma da mão e continuava a gozar com a cara dele, de olhos brilhantes como duas pedras preciosas devido às lágrimas que já não segurava e que nela eram fáceis quando ria.

Scorpius cerrou os dentes para evitar soltar um palavrão e mandá-los passear. Gostava muito dos dois, mas eles conseguiam ser muito irritantes quando queriam.

- Vocês são mesmo estúpidos!

Os seus olhos faiscavam de raiva quando pegou na mala, ansioso por se afastar dos amigos e encontrar alguma paz a sós. Mas Rose não o deixou cumprir os seus intentos:

- Eh, Scorpius, senta-te! – e puxou-o violentamente por um braço, obrigando-o a regressar ao seu assento. – Não é preciso zangares-te, estávamos só a brincar contigo, moço!

- Uma brincadeira muito parva, se queres saber a minha opinião!

- Pronto, já está emburrado outra vez…

Dirigindo um olhar de aviso ao primo, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçou os dedos uns nos outros e repousou o queixo nos mesmos, olhando fixamente em frente, como se estivesse psicologicamente ausente. Ao fim de cinco anos, Scorpius já sabia que aquele era o sinal para falar: Rose estava a ouvi-lo e tinha o cérebro a funcionar a mil à hora para o ajudar.

- É um tema idiota! _Amor_… – queixou-se ele num murmúrio, como se já não tivesse a certeza do que afirmava. – O que é que o Sloane está à espera, que eu lhe conte uma história romântica? Que eu lhe faça… confidências?

Os lábios dela torceram-se num princípio de riso irónico perante a ideia de ver o amigo confessar-se a um professor, mas durou apenas uma fracção de segundo. Quando voltou o rosto para ele, adocicara a sua expressão com um sorriso doce e amigável:

- Tu estás a pensar apenas em romance, mas eu duvido que seja isso que o Sloane espera de ti. Ele quer que tu percebas que amor é mais do que o sentimento que une duas pessoas que se apaixonam, quer que o vejas como o combustível que faz o mundo girar, que te torna uma pessoa melhor…

- Por Merlin, ela é um deles!

Ambos fingiram não ouvir o desabafo de Albus.

- Não consigo fazer isso – Scorpius abanou a sua cabeça loira, desanimado com a tarefa. – Não consigo…

- É claro que consegues! Tens uma família, tens amigos, tens um sítio ao qual chamas casa, onde te sentes aceite e és desejado… como é que não consegues escrever sobre o amor? – afirmou ela, esboçando um sorriso de encorajamento. – Aliás, és um bom aluno, estudaste História da Magia. Relê os nossos apontamentos. Lembra-te de Voldemort e do fim que ele teve por se recusar a acreditar nos sentimentos. Lembra-te de todas as pessoas que se sacrificaram pelas suas famílias e pelo futuro, para que nós pudéssemos crescer no mundo que hoje conhecemos. Pensa na _tua_ família, Scorpius, pensa naquilo que ela fez… e depois logo falamos sobre o que é o amor.

Havia algo de sonhador na voz e na expressão da sua melhor amiga. E quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, sentiu um desejo súbito de pegar na pena mais próxima e deitar cá para fora todas as palavras que se amontoavam dentro do seu peito num turbilhão.

O sorriso de Rose, fechado, leve, sincero e gentil, alumiava-a a partir de dentro e era suficiente para eclipsar todas as outras pessoas que estavam com eles no Salão, incluindo o próprio Albus.

* * *

Era quase meia-noite quando, confortavelmente instalado no fofo cadeirão de braços do seu gabinete pessoal, Darius Sloane pegou por fim no rolo de pergaminho que Scorpius Malfoy lhe entregara nessa manhã ao se cruzarem à saída do Salão Nobre para a primeira aula do dia. À medida que o seu olhar deslizava pelo texto, não pôde esconder um sorriso:

_«Pensei muito seriamente sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de explicar o que era o amor. E a verdade é que, por muito lamechas que soe, não existem palavras que possam descrever inequivocamente o mais sublime dos sentimentos._

_O amor não pode ser produzido pela varinha mais poderosa ou pelo melhor especialista em poções, mas é a magia mais antiga que a raça humana conheceu. Os tempos mudaram, o mundo evoluiu, mas o amor manteve-se, igual a si mesmo desde os seus primórdios, juntando pais e filhos, irmãos e irmãs, famílias, amigos, colegas e vizinhos, unindo os indivíduos e formando uma única entidade, muito mais poderosa e indestrutível do que cada uma das suas partes. _

_Amar alguém (no verdadeiro sentido da palavra) torna-se assim mais que uma mera atracção física ou complementaridade de personalidades com a pessoa pela qual nos apaixonamos. Acto complexo de entender e ainda mais difícil de concretizar, amar implica uma inteira devoção a outra pessoa, aquela que nunca pode falhar quando necessária, o que às vezes nos leva a cometer loucuras. Mas ao contrário das outras, estas são loucuras das quais nunca nos arrependemos. E quando o fazemos, descobrimos dentro de nós coragem, força, esperança, qualidades que não pensávamos possuir. _

_Por outras palavras, é legítimo dizer que o amor nos torna (e nos faz descobrir em nós mesmos) pessoas melhores. Foi por amor que os meus avós renunciaram às suas crenças e a minha família sobreviveu à guerra. Foi porque os meus pais se amaram que eu nasci. Foi porque eles me amaram que eu me tornei na pessoa feliz e concretizada que sou hoje. Foi porque eu amei os meus amigos que não estou sozinho nesta escola._

_Amor é deixar a minha mãe beijar-me e saber que ela estará sempre ali quando eu precisar dela._

_Amor é sentir o meu pai abraçar-me e perceber que ele não se arrepende dos sacrifícios que fez por mim._

_Amor é visitar os meus avós e ouvir que eu fui a sua melhor escolha._

_Amor é brigar com o meu melhor amigo e esquecer o que aconteceu no minuto seguinte._

_Amor é ver o sorriso da minha melhor amiga e sentir subitamente que sou capaz de fazer o que quer que seja só porque a tenho comigo a meu lado.»_

**FIM**


End file.
